


Ornament

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Piercings, i can't believe that's already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kagami decides it's time for a new look. Kuroko supports him, even if he's a big baby about getting his ear pierced.





	Ornament

Kagami laid back on the couch and scrolled through his Instagram. Kise, androgynous and resplendent in an iridescent suit with no shirt underneath, large hoop earrings peeking out from beneath his shaggy hair. Like 30 different images from the Bruins game the night before. Himuro, dressed all in black, with an upside-down cross hanging from his one pierced ear. Kise again, in profile, a waterfall of diamonds cascading from an earring. The Lakers. Himuro, a sleek black feather earring dangling from his ear. **  
**

There were sure a lot of earrings on his feed tonight. He’d been considering switching up his look now that he was in college. Maybe…  
  
He pulled out his phone and sent a text on impulse. 

_How much did it hurt when u got ur ear pierced?_ he texted Himuro. 

_Why? U gonna do it?_ Himuro texted back. 

_Thinkin bout it._

_coward. do it. _

_don’t call me a coward, dumbass,_ Kagami replied. 

_don’t call me a dumbass, coward._

“Hey Tetsuya?” Kagami called into the bedroom. 

“Hm?” Kuroko called back. 

“Which ear is the gay one again?” 

“Both ears if you’re gay,” Kuroko said, walking into the room, face completely deadpan. “All of you is gay. Because you’re gay.” 

“Yeah I noticed,” Kagami said, leaning up for a kiss from his fiance. “I mean which ear tells people that you’re gay,” he said once Kuroko pulled away.   
  
“Google is a powerful tool,” Kuroko said, sitting down on the couch next to Kagami and wrapping an arm around him. Kagami hummed happily and leaned into the touch. “Why are you asking anyway?” 

Kagami shrugged. “I was thinking I might get an ear pierced. I dunno. If I do it’d better be the gay one.”   
  
“Which one does Himuro-kun have pierced again?” 

“Right one.” 

“I will put ten dollars on that being the gay ear.”   
  
“I ain’t taking a sucker bet,” Kagami said, typing “which ear is the gay one” into Google and hitting search. “Huh, what do you know. It’s the right one.” He turned his head so his right ear was facing Kuroko. “What do you think I’d look like if I did it?”   
  
“I think you always look very cute, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said with an earnestness that made Kagami turn red. “If you want to do it, you should.” 

“I think I might,” Kagami said, going to google piercers near him. “Will you come with me?” 

“Of course.” 

The next day, Kagami and Kuroko headed into a piercing and tattoo parlor, Kuroko’s hand clutched tightly in Kagami’s. 

“Your grip is very tight,” Kuroko said. “Someone who didn’t know better might think you were afraid.” 

“Tatsuya never did say how much it hurt,” Kagami said. “He also kind of dared me, and now I’m stuck getting it done.”   
  
“Taiga-kun, if you’re only doing it for him, we should go home. You shouldn’t get a hole punched in your body for someone else.” 

“No see, I wanted to get it done,” Kagami said. “Besides, it can’t hurt more than that time I sprained my wrist really bad, right?”   
  
“You cried for a week when that happened,” Kuroko said. 

It was true. Kagami just didn’t have a great pain tolerance. 

“If you want to get it done, I’ll support you. I just don’t want you doing it for any reason other than you wanting to do it.” 

“I want to, I swear.” Kagami tried to loosen his grip on Kuroko’s hand. 

They walked up to the counter together, to a young man who had piercings in places Kagami didn’t even know you could pierce. 

“How can I help you?” the man asked. 

“I’d like to get my ear pierced,” Kagami said. 

“Left or right?” 

“Right.” 

The man wrote some things down on a yellow form. “Driver’s license?” he asked. Kagami handed it over. “Perfect, thank you.” He scribbled down a few more things and then handed the form and license to Kagami. “Now fill this out please. Our piercer will be with you in just a few minutes; there’s only one person in front of you.” 

The person in front of him was a girl with more metal in her face than the boy behind the counter. She smiled at Kagami as he sat down. 

“First piercing?” she asked. 

“Is it that obvious?” he asked. 

She laughed. “Your boyfriend’s hand looks like it’s going numb. It’s not that bad, I swear,” she said. “And I’d know.” Kagami noticed she had her earlobes pierced three different times. He guessed she really would know. “It’s just a little pinch and then all over.” 

“Just a little pinch,” Kagami repeated. He exhaled. 

“See?” Kuroko said. “It won’t be that bad. You’ve got this.”  
  
“Jill?” a voice called. The piercer stepped out of a side room. “I’m all ready for you.” 

“See ya,” Jill said, waving as she stood up and walked into the room with the piercer. 

Kagami finally buckled down to filling out the form. It was all pretty simple stuff. Address, phone number, email, sign to–wait, what?   
  
“Tetsuya,” he hissed. “It says to sign here that I acknowledge the risk of infection.”   
  
“Piercings can get infected,” Kuroko said. “They shouldn’t if you actually take care of them and use good metals, though.”   
  
“How do you know that?!?” 

“Kise-kun wore cheap earrings in middle school and one ear got infected. He was very loud about it. You won’t have to worry about it because you’re only going to use nice earrings and I am going to make you clean it every night.” 

“You don’t have to make me,” Kagami said. “I don’t want it getting infected.” 

He scribbled out his initials in three places and his signature at the bottom of the page, then stood to hand it back to the man at the counter. 

“All done?” the man asked. 

“Yeah.”   
  
“Perfect! Now you can pick out earrings. We have all these here,” he said, waving his hand at a selection of studs. 

“Tetsuya, get over here,” Kagami said. 

“Yes?” Kuroko said, walking the five steps over to the counter. 

“Which earrings do you like?”   
  
“Hmmmm.” Kuroko looked through them then smiled when one caught his eye. “That one,” he said, pointing to a stud with a square pale blue gem.

Kagami grinned back at him. “Perfect.” He looked at the man. “I’ll take that one.” 

“You just want me wearing your color,” he murmured to Kuroko as they sat back down. 

“And what if I do?” Kuroko said. 

“I’d kiss you right now if we weren’t in public.”   
  
“Please don’t,” Kuroko said. 

“Later,” Kagami said, wrapping an arm around him. 

“Later,” Kuroko repeated, stretching up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I thought you just said no kissing!” Kagami spluttered. 

“Cheeks don’t count. You know that.”   
  
“You little–”   
  
“Taiga?” the piercer said, interrupting him.   
  
“Me!” Kagami said standing up. “I mean, that’s me.”   
  
Kuroko stood with him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. “You can do this,” he said. 

“You can follow me back here,” the piercer said, “And sit up here. I’m Anna,” she said, holding out a hand for Kagami to shake. Kagami unwillingly disentangled his hand from Kuroko’s to shake her hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” Kagami said. 

“Is this your first piercing?” she asked. 

“Everyone keeps asking me that!” Kagami said. “But yes, it is.”   
  
“The earlobe is a really common first,” Anna said. “I’ll have it done in no time at all.”   
  
She made small talk at them as she got out sterile equipment.   
  
“I’m just going to mark the ear here,” she said, poking it with a toothpick dipped in ink. “That way I can see what I’m doing better.”   
  
Kagami’s grip tightened on Kuroko’s hand. 

“Please be careful,” Kuroko said. “I don’t want you to break my hand.” 

“Okay, so I’m just going to line everything up, and then I’ll pierce on the count of three. Take a deep breath on two and exhale on three for me, okay?”   
  
Kagami looked over and saw the needle. That was a mistake. Kuroko saw his look to the side and squeezed his hand back. 

“You can do it, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said. 

“One,” Anna said. 

Kagami curled his toes in his sneakers, every inch of his body tensing up. 

“I’ve got you,” Kuroko said quietly. 

“Two.” 

Kagami inhaled deeply. 

“Idon’twanttodothisanymore,” he said all in a rush of breath. 

At the exact same moment, Anna said “Three.” 

Kuroko burst out laughing. 

“You big baby! It’s already done.” 

“Wait, what?” Kagami asked. 

“It’s already done,” Anna repeated, slipping the back on the earring. She held up a mirror as Kuroko doubled over laughing in the corner. 

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” Kagami asked Kuroko. 

“Himuro-kun will be very interested in hearing what happened, I think.”   
  
“Wait, Tetsuya!” Kagami jumped down off the table and grabbed at his phone. 

Kuroko just kept laughing. 


End file.
